


【米英】乐曲终了／The End of the Song

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [33]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英。－年长国家突然挣开他们握紧的手，在年轻国家还来不及作出反应时，抬起手臂紧紧环住他的脖颈。——再完整不过的拥抱。「……我的、阿尔弗雷德。」英国的吐息落在美国耳边，轻柔得像猫咪的呢喃。他整个人的重量都落在美国青年身上，头颅还特地在他脖颈附近蹭了好几下。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 9





	【米英】乐曲终了／The End of the Song

「我以为白宫的音乐会至少能……稍微不那么嘈杂的。」

眉粗目秀的英国青年从穿行在人群中的侍应的托盘上取下一杯香槟酒，放在唇边抿了一小口，翡翠绿的眼睛眯起来：「供应的几款酒倒是还过得去。」

台上演奏的黑人乐团刚结束一曲，鼓点逐渐停下，主唱朝盛装的宾客鞠了个躬，然后端起萨克斯管，悠悠地开始下一曲的独奏。

「这首好多了吧？」美国人侧身让几位女士走过，笑嘻嘻地往英国身边一站。

「哼。」

「别哼哼了。」

超大国笑起来，他随手从旁边长餐桌的托盘上拿走两块用黑松露鱼子酱点缀的小薄饼，一块塞进嘴里咀嚼起来，另一块递到英国嘴边：「真搞不懂大家是怎么靠这种分量的东西果腹的。」

松露的香气扑鼻而来，英国微微一愣，但还是探头把那薄饼衔了过去，又用手指扫掉粘在唇边的小碎屑。

美国又笑，没有说话。他抬手把扣在衬衫领上的黑色领结松开一些，又解开最上方的衬衫扣子。严格说来，他可不太喜欢这种略显累赘的燕尾服和马甲，尽管剪裁合身，绷住肩膀和手臂的布料还是让他觉得局促。

「作为招待外宾的音乐会，这种规格和形式跟白金汉宫的古典音乐会的距离，大概跟我们历史的差距差不多。」英国人认真地评判。

「哦——你是说我上次听得快睡着的那场吗？」

「那是你缺乏鉴赏音乐的细胞。」英国青年原先略显冷淡的眉眼瞬间生动起来——他翻了个显著的白眼，抬手把剩下的香槟一饮而尽，把高脚杯放回侍应的托盘后，他又补上一句，「而且你还缺乏耐心。」

「哈？追求你的时候我可是耐心十足。」美国一脸理直气壮地反驳，顺便把英国正要伸向下一杯香槟的手拦下。

话题被飞速转移，英国的脸因酒精和燥热的双重作用而蒙上一层粉色：「……笨蛋，你的声音太大了！」

「反正又不是什么秘密。」始作俑者不置可否地耸耸肩，反正他确实不在意。

他们与宴会厅里那些费心寒暄的官员保持着恰到好处的距离。

既不特意融入人群交谈，也不贸然离去以免显得突兀。这是他们的重要职责，也是日常功课，应对的流程早已经了熟于心。

偶尔有些资历不够老道的外交使节会朝这两位并排站立的年轻人投来好奇的眼神，这时候他们会回以爽朗或有所保留的笑容，把那些揣测的心思拦截在半路。

又一首乐曲在宴会厅里奏响，男性的中低音伴着大提琴的悠扬旋律蔓延开来：

「如果时间能存在瓶中

我的第一个愿望／便是与你共度每一天

直到永恒化为虚无／也只想与你共度」

在场的宾客会意地交换笑容。有男士朝身旁的女性伴侣伸手邀舞，无意献丑的人群则自觉朝周边散开，看妆容和服饰美好的女士微笑着把手掌放进绅士们的掌心。

美国侧过脸看身旁的英国。大概因为那几杯香槟的酒精在持续生效，年长国家的站姿比平常松懈了些。燕尾服柔顺的丝质布料包裹着他瘦削的肩膀，往下，则在他的腰身附近恰到好处地展开弧度，相似的服饰在英国身上流露出和他截然不同的纤细美感。

金色弧形吊灯折射出的细碎光芒撒满整个白宫东大厅，也自上而下地落在英国人脸上，连睫毛投下的影子都清晰可见。再往下，会注意到英国衣领上的红玫瑰领花折射出一点淡红光泽，正好笼在他白皙的脖颈旁，跟他略呈粉色的颧骨相互映衬。

年轻国家满意地挑了挑眉，喉结上下滚动一轮，蓝色眼睛在眼镜片下比先前亮了几分。

台上歌手的嗓音开始减弱，化成更轻柔的吟唱，原先被嫌弃为「嘈杂」的音乐会逐渐被更多的柔情灌满。

那些总挂着弧度相似的笑容的人们显然也被感染，原先或张扬或婀娜的舞姿收敛起来，他们与舞伴依着彼此，神情放松，在自然形成的舞池里缓慢地旋转。

「……也不坏。」

英国人发表了只有几个词的短评，声音里似乎夹杂点鼻音。

美国凝视着英国，年长国家的眼神落在不远处的人群身上，嘴角含着和他相似的笑意，那双绿色潭水似的眼睛在灯光下更加润泽。

「也跟我跳一曲吧？」美国挺直身体，往外退了半步，然后向英国伸出手。

「哈？」这请求来得突然，英国的脸明显比先前红了些，他眼神闪烁，「才不要，我今晚喝了酒。万一脚步不稳，那未免有失体面……」

「我又不在意。」

「……你们白宫的摄影团队和特勤人员会看到的。」

「就让他们看呗。」年轻国家的语气坚定，手掌仍悬在半空中。他回头在人群里扫了眼，在和大厅另一角他相熟的摄影师视线对上后，还特地朝对方用力地挥了挥手。意图再明显不过。

「你这家伙……」

「我本来还想拉你到大厅中间跳呢，都盘算好几个托举动作了。」

「简直乱来！都说我喝酒了……」英国人小声抱怨。

「反正你就算发酒疯——我也能接住你。」美国眼里写满调侃。

英国人瞬间被噎住，几秒后才略带心虚地撇撇嘴：「……厚脸皮。」终于还是把手放进了美国人厚实的掌心里。

「嘿嘿。」美国扬起嘴角得意地笑，蓝色眼睛里绽放的星光不比香槟酒里的气泡逊色。

他把英国用力拉近自己，另一只手自然地扣住英国的腰。酒精的作用大概仍在加强，年长国家的身体和脚步略为发软，脸颊正好贴在他的脖颈旁。从那亚麻金色的发间飘来红茶香气和酒精交杂的气味，那是介于「还算好闻」和「都说你这个醉鬼该少喝点」之间的熟悉气息，让美国尤其感到欢愉。

宴会厅中央的光线被刻意调低，各个角落里那些交流着机密情报的人声和碰杯声也终于被悠扬的旋律遮盖。

所有人都身处同一个空间，却又像是被划分进不同的小区域里。而他们的区域只有他们——没有其他人注意到他们。

年轻国家就这样领着年长国家在宴会厅的角落里轻踱舞步，他们的脚尖对着脚尖，一方向前一方向后，以极小、极慢的频率在绒质的地毯上划着弧度。

「说起来，我以前从没想过你的腰会这么细。」

「……我以前可没想过你的肩膀会变得这么厚实。怎么长的啊。」

「哇哦，」这应答来得意外，美国吹了声口哨，「我就收下这赞美了。」

「……随便你怎么说。」

「看来适量的酒精也没那么糟，你看，居然能让口是心非的人变得诚实。」

「……我只是惊讶于你在这种场合终于不会再踩到我的脚了。」英国咕哝着，身躯和美国的距离拉开半步。

美国把他又拉近回来：「喂喂，那已经是几十年前的事情了吧，你还真是不放过任何嘲笑人的机会。」。

「哼。」英国抬眼看美国，抿了抿嘴角，终究忍不住笑了。

他们攀着彼此的手臂，后退半步，脚步往相反方向划出半圆。美国抬高英国的手臂，引导着他旋转一圈后再往回拉，然后他们的身躯重新贴在一起。

英国像是感到晕眩似地停滞了几拍，稳住脚步后，他把头慢慢放回美国的肩膀上。美国清了清嗓子，低头，下巴贴住年长国家那被发蜡塑形而比往常更硬质的头发，环住他的腰身，舞步最终又转为缓慢的摇摆。

乐曲和人声仍在宴会厅里绵绵流转：

"If I could save time in a bottle

The first thing that I'd like to do / Is to save every day

'Til eternity passes away / Just to spend them with you"

「如果时间能存在瓶中

我的第一个愿望／便是与你共度每一天

直到永恒化为虚无／也只想与你共度」

"That you're the one I want to go

Through time with"

「毕竟你是我唯一／愿意共享时光的人」

灯光像笼着一层雾气，全方位地浸染着宴会厅里的人群，却又模糊地把美国和英国从人们的视线里隔开。

他们依偎着彼此，掌心紧贴，顺着音乐的节奏缓慢地摩擦；待手指重新对上时，美国索性直接裹住英国的手掌，大拇指轻轻揉搓着他的指尖。

直到乐曲终了，周围的人们与舞伴相互行礼，然后挽着手退回宴会厅的边缘位置，人群重新散开，大厅的光线又再次明亮起来。

「你看，这歌多好。」

年轻国家的评价总是简单直白。他低下头去亲吻年长国家的耳垂，后者轻轻抖了一下，却没有丝毫躲避。

美国好奇地看着难得没在曲终时体面地分开的年长国家。

「美国……美国……」英国小声地呢喃。

「嗯？」

年长国家突然挣开他们握紧的手，在年轻国家还来不及作出反应时，抬起手臂紧紧环住他的脖颈。

——再完整不过的拥抱。

「……我的、阿尔弗雷德。」

英国的吐息落在美国耳边，轻柔得像猫咪的呢喃。他整个人的重量都落在美国青年身上，头颅还特地在他脖颈附近蹭了好几下。

美国顿了顿，顺势把环住对方的手臂又收紧些，稳稳地固定在怀里。他的回答如同满足的叹息。

「你果然是醉了……亚瑟。」

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 谁知道英国是不是真的醉了呢……（笑）
> 
> 2\. 那些能喊出彼此名字的时刻。他们很相爱。
> 
> 3\. 搭配的乐曲其实是《Por Una Cabeza》，歌词则来自《Time in a bottle》
> 
> 4\. 关联篇目：[【米英｜国人组】摄影师／The Photographer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996475)


End file.
